


And Along Came Another

by sithsanidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsanidala/pseuds/sithsanidala
Summary: Short one shot where Anakin and Padmé have a third child
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	And Along Came Another

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Disney and Lucasfilms. The only original character is the third Skywalker child.

Padmé Amidala leaned against one of many white columns on the balcony of her Nubian house. Anakin was standing a few yards away, teaching the twins how to levitate small boulders with the Force. Luke had succeeded in lifting his a few centimeters while Leia still struggled, her brow furrowed in concentration just like her father’s did when he needed to concentrate.

Anakin sensed Padmé watching him and turned in her direction, his eyes lighting up instantly. He walked over to her and kissed her softly. 

“How long have you guys been up?” she asked.

Anakin shrugged. “An hour or two? I would have woken you up to help, but since you said you didn’t feel your best yesterday I let you sleep.”

The couple stood in silence side by side for a bit, Anakin’s arm around Padme’s waist, and her right hand on top of his. Luke and Leia got bored of levitating rocks and began using the Force to pass rocks and clumps of dirt to each other across the patio.

“They’re growing up so fast,” Padmé said wistfully. “It seems like only yesterday they were in diapers.”

”As stressful as it was, I kind of miss when they were younger,” Anakin said. “Sometimes I wish I could go back and experience their first steps, words, first everything’s all over again.”

”Well,” Padmé said, unable to contain her smile, “soon you will be able to.”

Anakin’s bright blue eyes narrowed in confusion as he continued to watch the children. “I don’t think that’s how it works, Padmé. I would know if somebody had finally made time travel possible.”

He is so clueless sometimes, Padmé thought to herself with a small grin.

“Anakin,” she eventually said to get his attention. Anakin looked down at his wife’s midsection. She was rubbing gentle circles on her stomach. Although she wasn’t showing yet, the implication was so obvious that even her husband would be able to figure out what she meant.

Anakin’s eyes widened with realization. “Angel, you can’t be serious,” he said in a low voice. “I...how?”

”Remember about a month ago? I’d be a lot more surprised if I didn’t get pregnant after that night.” Padmé felt her cheeks color as flashes of that eventful night played in her mind. She smiled when she saw the same blush on Anakin’s face as the former Jedi Knight wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist. Padmé instinctively cupped his face. Looking up at him, she saw the exact same expression Anakin had worn when she had confessed her love for him on Geonosis: surprised, but pleasantly so.

“God, I can’t believe it. Another kid.” Anakin sighed happily and picked her up, hugging her tightly as her feet kicked the air.

“Be careful, Anakin,” Padmé laughed. “There’s a baby in here now.”

Anakin gingerly set her down but kept his hands on her waist. “A baby”, he said as if he had never heard of such a thing. “When will you start showing?” 

Padmé shrugged her shoulders. “I have no idea, honestly. When I carried the twins, I didn’t show until about... three months in? And even then it was barely noticeable. Everyone just assumed I had eaten a big lunch. I didn’t have to start wearing loose clothes until I was six and a half months along.” 

“I can’t wait until then.” Anakin started showering his wife’s face with kisses, and Padmé couldn’t stop herself from giggling and writhing around in his arms. 

Meanwhile, Luke and Leia had noticed the commotion and ran over to hug their mother, their stones loudly clattering to the floor.

”Why are you two so happy?” Leia asked. 

“Well-“ Padmé started but was cut off by Anakin exclaiming, “We’re having another baby!” 

Luke squealed happily. “I’m gonna be an older brother!”

”Buddy, you’re already an older brother,” Anakin said. “But now your sister has someone else besides you to boss around.” 

“Hey!” Luke pouted, and Anakin ruffled his blonde hair with a smirk.

***

Padmé was so preoccupied with making sure her kids didn’t accidentally impale each other with their training sabers as they deflected laser beams while they stood back to back that she didn’t hear the patio door open. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder and pecked her on the cheek. Anakin. 

Padmé turned her head to kiss him properly. “You’re actually back on time for once.”

”Well, now that we aren’t fighting a war, my trips are a lot shorter.”

It was true that Anakin had left the Jedi Order after the Emperor was killed and twins were born, but Obi-Wan occasionally called him and asked for his assistance on certain assignments. Instead of soldiers, the Jedi were once again the galaxy’s peace keepers, and Padmé slept soundly when Anakin went away to settle border disputes and the like. 

“I have something to show you,” she said softly. 

“What is it, my love?” 

Padmé removed her satin cloak to reveal a pink dress that hugged her body. Now that everyone knew they were married, she no longer had to hide her baby bump under layers of cloth everyday. She was eternally grateful for that because it meant her favorite outfits didn’t have to collect dust in her closet for months like they had during her first pregnancy.

Anakin’s eyes were as wide as Republican credits. In the week and a half that he’d been gone, Padmé’s belly had grown noticeably. Before, one had to stare for a few seconds before they saw Padme’s subtle baby bump, but now it was noticeable almost right away.

Speechless, Anakin rested his hand on her stomach. Seconds later, the happy couple felt a kick, and Padmé felt the baby shift towards her left side to where Anakin had his hand.

”It just moved closer to you,” she said warmly. 

“I reached out with the Force,” Anakin explained, “just so see where it was. Guess they sensed me, too.”

”Three Force sensitive children? And I thought two of them was enough.”

”Well, I am the Chosen One. The Force was bound to be strong in my family.” 

Padmé rolled her eyes playfully as Anakin flashed her his trademark troublemaker smirk.

“Speaking of the baby,” she said, “I had an appointment with the med droid today.”

“Is the baby okay? Are you okay?”

“Yes, Anakin, it was just a routine check up. But he did tell me the baby’s gender. As soon as he told me, I thought of the perfect name.”

Padmé beckoned for Anakin to lean down, and he did. She whispered the baby name she had picked out into his ear.

She felt him stiffen. Shit. Was it a bad idea? Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything.

Anakin rested his forehead on Padmé’s shoulder. She felt him blink, hard, and something hot splashed onto her bare skin.

“Oh, Anakin,” she said in the soft voice she used to calm him down whenever he had a nightmare. She cupped his face and lifted it until they were eye to eye. Her husband’s eyes were rimmed red, and she delicately wiped a tear away with a well-manicured finger.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “We don’t have to use it. It was just a suggestion.”

“No, I want to use it,” Anakin said, his voice thick. “I just... are you sure about this?”

“Positive.”

***

“Congratulations, my lady,” Dormé said. “She’s a healthy baby girl.” 

Padmé’s newborn was carefully lowered into her outstretched arms. Anakin sat down in bed next to her, eager to see his daughter.

“She looks just like you, Angel,” Anakin observed. 

“Maybe, but she definitely has your eyes, Ani.” 

“Dormé, can you tell Threepio he can bring the twins in now?” 

Dormé nodded and went to fetch the droid and kids. A minute later, Luke and Leia burst into the bedroom, Threepio and R2 trying to keep up with them. 

The twins crowded around their mother’s side of the bed, and Padmé lowered her arms so that they could see their new sibling. 

“I told you it was gonna be a girl,” Leia said proudly. 

Luke rolled his eyes and turned to his father. “What’s her name, daddy?” 

“Shmi Sabé Skywalker.” 

“Is she named after someone?” Leia asked.

”Yeah. My mother,” Anakin’s voice broke slightly, but he cleared his throat and continued, “and your mother’s most trusted hand maiden.”

”To honor them,” Padmé added.

“What happened to them?” Luke asked.

Leia elbowed him in the ribs. Luke stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation.

“It’s alright,” their mother said. Shmi began to open and close her mouth like a sort of fish, and Padmé adjusted her white birthing gown so that she could nurse. “Dad’s mother, your grandmother, died when we were young. Just a few years before you two were born, actually. I only met her once, but she was lovely and strong, and easily the kindest woman I’ve ever known.”

“And what about Sabé?” Leia asked.

“She was one of mommy’s first handmaidens,” Anakin said. “Back when she was the queen. She was the most loyal, and was almost always selected for the most dangerous tasks, like pretending to be your mom to trick the enemy. She was sent to free the slaves on Tattooine, but that was years ago, and we haven’t heard from her since. We don’t know if she’s dead, and even if she wasn’t we would still name Shmi after her because of all she’s done for us.”

“I wish they were both here to meet her,” Padmé said softly.

“I know my mom would have been honored that you named our kid after her, and Sabé too.”

Shmi Sabé had finished her milk, and she smiled up at her mother and father, her blue eyes wide open.

And Anakin and Padmé smiled back at her with all the love in the world.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lía and faer great idea of naming Baby Skywalker 3 Shmi Sabé. Te amo


End file.
